The present invention relates an auxiliary weapon supported on an armored turret of a light-armored vehicle. Such vehicles are designed for maintaining order, anti-guerilla activities, safe travel on rough terrain and in urban centers. In combat zones, the vehicles are intended to neutralize points of resistance, clean-up operations, etc.
As a rule, this type of light-armored vehicle is equipped with a turret including a primary weapon capable of being elevated about an elevation axis which extends generally transversely across the front of the turret. The primary weapon, for example, may comprise a 60 mm mortar, 12.7 caliber machine guns or the like. These vehicles may also be equipped with a mortar and a 12.7 caliber machine gun or one 60 mm mortar and two machine guns of lesser caliber, such as 7.62 mm for the primary weapons.